


University love

by mia_cat



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Love, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_cat/pseuds/mia_cat
Summary: Irynka entered the Faculty of Engineering, where she was immediately not liked by her mentor.  Olenka entered the Faculty of Foreign Languages, where a mantor began to seek her attention .P.S.  ideas taken from different dramas;)P.P.S.  homosexual relations are present.P.P.P.S. sorry for mistakes.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Jung Wooyoung, Im Jaebum| JB/Park Seonghwa, Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Two girls stood in the main building of the university studying the board on which were the results of the entrance exams posted. Olenka looked at the Faculty of Foreign Languages, Ira - at the Faculty of Engineering.  
“Yea!” at the same time joyfully shouted two girls and rushed to hug each other, stepping back and giving way to other students.  
“Hooray, we passed!” Said Olenka happily.  
“It needs to be celebrated!” Ira smiled, pulling her friend's arm.  
"Yeah, let's just settle in the dorm before we have a drink," Lena laughed.  
The girls left the main building of the university and went to the dormitories, which were not very far from the main building of the university. The entire campus was about five or seven kilometers long, as there were many faculties, restaurants and bars, dormitories and other places that were simply necessary for every normal student. Taking the suitcases from Ira's car, they went to the administrator and called their names. The woman checked something on the computer, then opened a drawer and pulled out two pairs of keys.  
"Sixth and seventh floors of the third dormitory," she said, handing the girls their keys.  
They were a little disappointed that they would not be on the same floor, but at least in the same building. They quickly found the right dormitory and went to their rooms on the stairs. Ira went to her room on the sixth floor, while Lena had to go even higher, and worst of all, there was no elevator. The girls' room faced one side, overlooking the parking lot, the main road, and one of the busiest areas of the city.  
“I'm ready,” Ira wrote a message, and in a few seconds she was told to go downstairs.  
The girl grabbed her backpack, went downstairs, and saw Olenka at the entrance.  
“Where are we going?” Ira asked, taking the girl by the arm.  
“Well, because tomorrow will be the introductory day…” the girl held out and Ira understood: they will not go far, “I think we will stay on the territory of the university. I saw a cool restaurant nearby,” she winked.  
“Eh…” Ira exhaled hard, “well, show the way.”  
Olenka smiled and they walked out of the campus, where at the very gate was a large, but cozy restaurant with a terrace shrouded in greenery. The girls ordered wine and a light snack, discussing the start of their studies, until after a while five boys in burgundy unbuttoned shirts approached them in T-shirts with a gear badge. Ira glanced at them questioningly, holding a glass of wine.  
“Just look, the day before school freshmen decided to get drunk!” Said the tall brown-haired person sarcastically, holding his hands in his trouser pockets, which made him look even more aggressive.  
“Do you manage or do you want to join?” Ira raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
The guys standing next to the brunette laughed, but after the angry look of the guy tried to hide their laughter. The brown-haired person squinted at Ira, clenching his teeth.  
"You better not come across me!" He hissed and turned to leave, as Ira simply could not keep quiet.  
“Or what?”  
Olenka made a face palm, hiding her face, and the guys who were with the brunette give her a look, which told her to shut up, but… when she listened to someone? But they did not allow the brunette to answer anything, just grabbed him by the shoulders and led him to the exit.  
“And what just happened?” Ira asked, but Lena just shrugged.  
"I only understand that they're from your faculty," she said, sipping from her glass.  
“I'll tell you more, they are my mentors on the program. Third-year students…” Ira added.  
“Did you know that and still started a fight?”  
“Do you think they had the right to speak to us like that?” The girl answered the question.  
“With your character, I do not know who to sympathize more… You or them,” said Lena and they ended the conversation on this topic.  
The girls returned to the dormitory not too late, but immediately went to bed so as not to sleepover the first day. Olenka got up from the sound of the alarm clock and immediately started calling Ira to wake her up, because she often likes to turn off the alarm clock and fall asleep further. However, she was very surprised when she heard a barely choked "hello" from the girl.  
“What do you do there?” Olenka asked, taking a towel and going to the shower.  
“I was running, I just got to the dormitory,” said Ira.  
“Wow!” Exclaimed Lena. “You usually run in the evening.”  
"I think I won't have a chance today," she said. "I'll see you at the exit in twenty minutes," she said quickly as she entered the room.  
The girls took a shower and dressed their uniform. Olenka wore a bright red fitted skirt and a white blouse with red buttons. Shod sandals with low wedge heels, since she understood that she will have to walk a lot. Ira pulled out a dark blue shorts and a white shirt in short sleeve with icon gear on it. Shod black shoes and just in case threw in the backpack one uniform t-shirt, just in case. Throwing the Notepad and pen and taking the keys with her phone of the bedside table, she went down to the car where she was waiting for Lena, pulling sunglasses out of the case.  
“Are you ready?” Ira asked, leaving the Parking lot.  
“Completely! And you? Ready to meet with mentors? They are there for you all handsome,” smiled Olena.  
“Completely!” responded to the smile of the Ira.  
She stopped in front of Lena’s faculty, wishing her success, and left. Olenka threw the bag on the shoulder and went up the stairs to her faculty, from approaching to one computer, which stood at the entrance and wrote her name, where she immediately opened her schedule for this week, which she printed out. First, it was written the Assembly hall where it was supposed to be meeting of her group and familiarity with the senior. She quickly went from finding the right place.  
“Hey!” to her right came a low, a fair-haired girl. “I am Mila from your group,” she smiled.  
“Lena,” smiled the girl.  
“Come, our senior have just approached,” Mila pulled Lena by the hand, to which the latter smiled from the enthusiasm of this petite girl and followed her to the group of their classmates who were sitting on the benches, and before them stood the five elders.  
The girls sat on the bench under the watchful eyes of the elders.  
“So,” the tall dark-haired guy began, examining each student, “I think everyone got acquainted with the program before entering here and therefore you already know that third-year students become mentors of freshmen. That is, we will help you learn if you have problems, and we can help you solve other problems you may have. In addition, every year we hold a competition for the Moon and the Star of the University and a boy and a girl from each faculty will be send to the competition. Who will be the Star and Moon in this year is up to you. By noon, I want you to give me the name of the girl and the boy. Then there will be a conversation with them.  
"We're not going to detain you today," said another tall, brunette boy. "We're not engineers." The mentors laughed, and Olenka felt bad remembering Ira. “Moreover, you will still have a lot of work to do. In addition to the library, you already have homework to do for tomorrow.”  
The freshmen groaned in frustration.  
“Well, well,” smiled the other boy. “After lunch we'll wait to help you with this. By the way, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Senior mentor – Namjoon,” he said, pointing to the blond guy who was talking at the beginning. “This is Kai,” he pointed out to the guy who said the second. “I am Jimin, this is Jungkook and Jackson,” he has submitted two more seniors. “In some cases feel free to ask us anything,” wink Jimin and Lena could have sworn that half of the girls here flowed from his glance.  
“We remember you as you talk,” said Jackson. “Now you can go to the library. After lunch, await you in the main dining room.”  
Senior said goodbye and left, and among the freshmen began acquaintance and however, all discussed whom to send to the contest. Lena only had time to be acquainted with a few, and not much remembering their names, because for some reason, she was very worried about Irina. However, when she heard Mila’s voice immediately in shock raised his head.  
“I offer to send at the Star and the Moon contest Lena and Wooyoung!” she exclaimed.  
All turned their gazes, examining first the boy and then a girl, which made her feel very uncomfortable and crossed her fingers behind her back, so that Mila would not be supported in such a venture.  
“Who is for it?” she first raised his hand and looked at their classmates, which one also raised his hand, and then all nodded, getting rid of that burden on a guy and a girl, even didn’t ask if they want this or not.  
Olenka exchanged views with Wooyoung and sighed together.  
“So, solved!” happily said Mila. “Now we can go to the library!”  
They all in a friendly crowd went to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Ira parked the car near the Faculty of Engineering, which was located almost opposite the main building and the central cafeteria, where she will definitely go for lunch with Olenka. She picked up her backpack and, printing out her schedule, went to the sports field, which was just opposite the cafe. There were already her other classmates, of whom there were at least twenty. She quickly got to know everyone, remembering almost everyone. One of the mentors approached them, gave them some black markers and told them to write the numbers on their right shoulders so that they would not be repeated, and went somewhere. They all stood and Ira and three other guys took the markers and told everyone to stand in line and began to write the numbers in order. Ira was just about to write on shoulder of the girl number "13", when Prim, that was her name, stopped her.  
"Can I have another number," she looked at her pleadingly. “Please!” She folded her arms, begging Ira.  
The girl smiled at such superstition, but handed the marker Prim:  
"Write me 13 here," she smiled.  
Prim looked at her suspiciously, but complied with the request, drawing beautiful numbers and highlighting them. Ira took the marker and wrote on Prime "14", went on. When they finished and put the markers on the bench, five mentors came out to them, the very ones she had hanged yesterday, although the girl had hoped until the last minute that they would be given another group, as there were four such groups of freshmen. Now she thought, maybe Prim really was not in vain afraid of that number.  
“Good morning, students!” The loud voice of the same brown-haired person was heard. “From today until the end of the year we are your mentors! My name is Yoongi, then Taehyung, IM, Teyong and JB. We will help you in what you need, but engineering is a tough discipline!” he exclaimed, and the freshmen whispered to each other. “Shut up!” He growled, and everyone shuddered at his voice and fell silent. “Sit down on the ground.”  
The freshmen sat on the ground; some even lowered their heads so as not to meet the eyes of the mentor.  
“I will call you with the numbers to make it easier to remember. Attend our meetings only in uniform with a number! Anyone who does not come to the meeting without a good reason will substitute not only himself but also all his classmates! Moreover, who will often miss the meeting…” he was silent for a couple of seconds and took something out of his pocket. "Do you know what it is?" He asked, holding a pendant in his outstretched hand with a gear on it that gleamed brightly in the sun. “Gear, a symbol of our faculty and what everyone wants to get! However, if you walk away, do not follow what your mentor tells you, you do not just not get it, you can fly out of university!”  
Ira gave a soft laugh, because she knew that even if they don’t receive this gear at the end of the first year, no one would expel them from the university. That's why she laughed at this pathos. However, it seems she was been heard.  
"Thirteen!" Exclaimed Yoongi, hanging over her. "Get up!" He barked.  
The girl stood up, calmly looking straight into his eyes.  
“Wow, what a meeting!” He said, squinting. "Thirteen, what are you going to do to get this gear?"  
Ira was silent, examining such correct features of her elder's face.  
“That's what I thought! Dummy,” he added quitter, and was about to turn around when Ira answered.  
“I will make you my husband. In addition, as you know, everything that belongs to my husband belongs to me!” She said with a smile.  
Students again began to whisper, and the other coaches laughed, but Yoongi wasn't paying attention. He spun around, with anger on his face and Ira literally thought for a moment that he might hit her, but the guy just clenched his hand into a fist.  
“Do you think you can humiliate a mentor without being punish?” he hissed through his teeth and did not allow Ira to answer as he shouted with all his strength. – Push-Ups and 50 push-ups thanks to thirteen! And you - 100!” With a triumphant smile, he said.  
Ira was in the rack, falling to the grass, while the guy sat in front of her. She began to do push-ups.  
“One... Two... Three...”  
Mentors walked between the rows of freshmen, handing water to those who couldn't do anymore and was just lying on the grass, and encouraging those who have not yet surrendered, and everyone threw a worried look at girl, but they didn’t want to approach yet, knowing explosive Yoongi character. In addition, they didn't know what is better for girl: to give up and then Yoongi will be just humiliate or to push-ups a hundred times, but Yoongi will continue bullying her at every training camp.  
“Sixty!” said Yoongi with a voice which was no more victorious notes, looking at the girl from which flowed a sweat and was a slight shaking of the legs, but she continued.  
For a second he looked around, looking like most was just lying there, heavily panting, and the others watched with interest for them.  
“Ninety...” said Yoongi.  
They were been approached by other mentors, looking as Ira’s hands trembling with each push-ups, which she does with great breaks.  
“Yoongi...” JB said, putting a hand on the shoulder of the guy, but he just shrugged.  
“Ninety-nine,” he said. “One hundred!” after a few seconds, he said and stood up.  
The girl just lay down on the grass, panting. First-year students immediately applauded her and Yoongi abruptly turned and left the field. Fellow students surrounded the girl, saying that she's good. Mentors helped her to sit up and handed a bottle of water.  
“You’d rather gave up...” said Taehyung, after what he received strange gaze from the girl and realized that they will not give peace to each other until they kill each other or have sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was sitting in a cafe near the main building and looked at the field, where was flashing white and burgundy shirts and had no way to understand what is happening there. She heard the scream of some guy, but to hear the words she could not. When all in white t-shirt fell to the ground, starting to do push-ups, to their table where she, Wooyoung, Mila and several of their classmates was sitting approached their mentors, sitting on the other side.  
“Lena and Wooyoung will represent our Faculty!” Mila exclaimed, and Lena wondered how she does have so much enthusiasm.  
"Good," smiled Jimin. “Then you will be busy in the evening.”  
Wooyoung folded his hands and put them in the head, showing his entire attitude to it. Lena would have done the same thing, but the smile Jimin gave her made her only smile in response instead of a hard moan.  
“Yoongi has been aggressive again?” asked Namjoon, looking in the direction of the field and all moved there sight there.  
Freshmen lay in the grass, between them scurried mentors in burgundy shirt. Only one of them was sitting in front of girl with purple hair who was push-ups. Lena already stood up to go, but she was caught by Jungkook’s hand.  
“Your friend?” he asked and Lena nodded, feeling the warmth from his hand diverges at her wrist. “If you go there, you will just make it worse. Trust me, we know Yoongi, we have been friends for over ten years, and she has passed him somewhere the road.”  
“This is a reason to scoff?” ask Lena, but sit back again, and Kook has not removed his hand, stroking soothingly with his thumb.  
“No, but it's engineers...” - answered Jimin. “I don't know what they have in their minds, but that Yoongi is the most aggressive of them, I can say with confidence.”  
“I do not envy her,” nodded in the direction of the field Namjoon.  
“In General,” Kai splashed in the hands. “Have you seen the home?” everybody at the table nodded. “Can you handle it?”  
Everyone nodded here, except Mila.  
"All right, we'll help you," Namjoon smiled. “Although in any case, we will do it together in the library, because there are very insidious questions.”  
"Yeah," Jungkook laughed, finally letting go of Olenka's hand, which immediately made her feel cold, even though it was at least plus thirty outside. “We also went through it!”  
They continued to eat. Mentors casually talked about teachers and classes. Where they can sleep or even skip lessons, and to whom is better to prepare an hour before. The freshmen laughed at the boys' stories, although Olenka often felt Jungkook's gaze, which he delayed longer than etiquette required, and for some reason she felt very hot from it, despite the fact that she drank ice water every couple of seconds.  
"Bring a couple of cold bottles," she heard a voice close to her and returned.  
Two guys in burgundy shirts and another in white supported Ira, who could barely walk. They put her on a bench, and the guy in the white T-shirt immediately rushed into the cafe. Olenka approached them and sat down in front of Ira.  
"How are you, baby?" She looked into her eyes anxiously.  
"He made her push-ups a hundred times," said one of the engineers to Olenka's mentors, who also approached and greeted the engineers.  
“Are Yoongi out of his mind?” Jimin rolled his eyes.  
"It's okay," Ira smiled, trying to straighten up, but hissed in pain. “Just a little longer warm-up.”  
"A little longer?" IM asked in shock.  
“And why do you wave your fists after the fight?” Jungkook asked. "Couldn't you stop Yoongi?"  
"Would you be able to?" He answered the question with a question.  
Jungkook raised his hands in surrender and at that moment, Ira's classmate came with several bottles of ice water. Olenka took two bottles, pressing them first to the girl's caviar, because she already knew what to do, because Ira often liked to bring herself to such state when she thought she had eaten too much sweet the day before. On the other leg, the freshman did the same. Ira hissed, but made no more sound, biting her hand. Nevertheless, after a few minutes she let her hand and began to breathe more freely.  
“Look!” Jungkook said quietly to IM, nodding to the side.  
Everyone looked there, but they didn’t see anything.  
“What's there?” Jimin asked, still trying to figure something out.  
"Yoongi was standing and firing in our direction," Jungkook laughed.  
"He's like a cat that has caused trouble," JB smiled, shifting two bottles of water into Ira's arms.  
“We need to go,” Jungkook put his hand on Olenka's shoulder.  
She nodded and looked into Ira's eyes again.  
"Is everything okay? Can you get home alone?”  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of her," IM said.  
“Like on the field?” Lena asked sarcastically, and Jackson laughed, looking at the engineers.  
“Today you are very humiliated by girls. You surrender positions!”  
"Shut up," said JB innocently, and the broadcasters picked up Olenka and left the cafe.  
They took Wooyoung and went to the library. Some freshmen also hurried after them. The library of their faculty was spacious, with many shelves and tables, which were scattered very chaotically. In addition, the air conditioners here were been turned on at full capacity and the library seemed like paradise after the heat outside. The freshmen sat down, Jackson and Jungkook sat down with Lena and Wooyoung. Everyone arranged textbooks around themselves, studying the tasks, because the third-year students started their classes yesterday, so they also had homework. At times, freshmen distracted their seniors with questions that they kindly answered.  
Olenka and Wooyoung coped with the task almost in the same time, when it was getting dark in the yard, and smiled at each other, folding books in a bag.  
“Already finished?” Jackson raised his head, running his hand through his hair, twirling it.  
"Yes," Wooyoung smiled.  
"Do you want a drink?" Jungkook asked, also hiding his books in his backpack. “We still need to talk about the competition, but let's not interfere with others.”  
Lena and Wooyoung nodded and went after mentors, saying goodbye to others. They went to a café-bar near their faculty. The guys ordered a beer and girl - wine.  
"So," began Jungkook, “Jackson is the Month of University, he basically knows more, but in fact there is nothing complicated.”  
“Then you had to go!” quietly said Jackson, but a roar appeared in his voice from somewhere and chill ran over Lena’s back.  
“Do I look like a fool?” asked Kook, and then laughed from the actual barely audible roar from Jackson. “I'm kidding,” he looked at Wooyoung and Lena. “No offense!”  
“In fact, you need to show some of your talent,” quietly continued Jackson, not paying attention to Jungkook.  
“What?” Lena almost spilled the wine. “Are you serious? P’ Jackson, couldn't you say this before I agreed?”  
“We agreed!” added Wooyoung being in shock.  
“And why are you so upset?” Jungkook smiled again, placing his hand on Olenka's arm and she was been lightly electrocuted, but she didn't take her hand away, however she turned her gaze to Jackson, who was staring at the intertwined hands. “Nobody forces you to win!”  
“Forced!” said in a metallic voice Jackson, shifting his gaze to the Lena’s eyes in which girl saw steel. “You have to win!”  
“And if not?” even Wooyoung was not good with the voice of the elder.  
“Do you want to know?” he asked, turning his gaze on him, and only Lena swallowed hard, taking his hand from the table, from what Jungkook barely audible groan, for which he has received from Jackson metal look. “Everyone will have their own punishment if you lose!”  
The freshmen froze under the mentor's gaze, unable to move until Jackson transferred his gaze to a glass. Only then, they could exhale.  
“I don't even know what to show…” Olenka said barely audibly, finishing her wine.  
"The same here," said Wooyoung.  
"Hey, why are you sour?" Jungkook smiled, glaring at Jackson. “You have two weeks ahead; we will come up with something!”  
“Two weeks?” Young exclaimed, then covered his face with his hands, as Olenka did.  
"Damn it, Jackson!" Jungkook shouted at him. "Couldn't you scare them even more? Did you communicate too much with Yoongi?”  
"We can't lose to the engineers," the boy replied calmly, finishing his beer. "Good night," he said, getting up. "Don't stay here long."  
"Good night, Pi' Jackson," the freshmen said at the same time, folding their arms and barely lowering their heads.  
He just nodded to them and left.  
“In short, do not get depressed. We will come up with something tomorrow! However, in order not to stay here long that idiot is right.”  
"I'll go then, because I live outside the campus." Wooyoung stood up, said goodbye to them, and left, leaving Olenka alone with Kook.  
"I'll probably go, too," the girl said uncertainly.  
"Wait, I'll go with you," Kook smiled, causing cute dimples to appear on his cheeks and the girl sat down.  
They began to sort out what Olenka could show at the competition, while Jungkook drank out the third glass of beer. Therefore, without agreeing on anything, they left the bar and went to the dormitories. It was already full twilight, lit only by street lamps, and the heat subsided, cooling the skin, which was hot from drinking alcohol. Jungkook threw his hand on Olenka's shoulder, pulling her closer.  
“You are a beautiful girl!” He said, smiling drunkenly. “If you win the competition, you will have much attention from boys! And even if you don't win…”  
"Thank you," Olenka laughed, feeling dizzy from his expensive perfume, which fill olfactory receptors.  
“And you?..” He wanted to ask something, but stopped, looking into the girl's face as she pulled him sharply to her, because the mentor nearly crashed into the pillar.  
They stood very close and the girl doubted that the mentor understood why she did it, but she could not take her eyes off his tongue, which was slowly licking his lips, even under the death penalty. The boy turned a darkened look on the lips of the younger and he had only a few seconds to make a decision and press his lips to such seductive lips of Lena. The guy immediately deepened the kiss, penetrating his tongue into her mouth, examining every millimeter, intertwined with hot tongues. He pulled the girl by the waist closer to him, pressing his aroused body into her, making her feel what she had brought him to with just one kiss.  
However, they very quickly began to run out of air, so they withdrew, leaving the desired wet lips of partner. Hook left another kiss on her lips and, throwing his hand over her shoulder again, led her to the dormitories, saying nothing more. He led her to the entrance of her block, after greedily kissing her again, said goodbye to her, and walked drunkenly to his block.  
"Well, what a bastard," Lena whispered very disappointedly, thinking that she had been left completely dissatisfied sexually, although usually the opposite was true.  
She exhaled heavily once more, watching her older man's strong back, and went to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ira sat in the cafe for a few more minutes until her muscles stopped aching.  
"I still need to go to the library, so I'll probably go," said the girl.  
"We will take you," JΒ said.  
"It's all right," she smiled. “I can do it myself.”  
"I'm coming with you," said Seonghwa, her classmate, helping her to get up.  
"Well, fine," IM said. “Do not stay there for a long time and go to the room to rest.”  
“Okay. See you, Pi.” She bowed to both seniors and, with Seonghwa's help, walked toward the faculty library.  
They went there very long time, while all the students looked at them. Ira was nervous because she didn't understand what was happening.  
"Seong, did I miss something?" She asked.  
"I don't know," the boy shrugged.  
The engineers went into the library, where they were been immediately approached by Yuta, their classmate.  
"Did you see?" He asked, poking the girl the phone.  
Ira picked up the phone, leaning against the wall. The university group had a video of the whole fight between the girl and her mentor until she was lying on the ground and Yoongi was leaving the field. Moreover, the comment: "It seems that for the first time engineering mentors could not cope with a freshman. Maybe at least she will be able to put in place brutal engineers. Who bets on whom? I'm with a freshman!” There was a brutal altercation in the comments about who would put whom in their place. Most were convinced that the mentors would not be able to let it go so easily and they were very sympathetic to the girl who, they were sure, would lose in this fight. Only a few members of the group believed that the freshman would be able to defeat the mentors. Although no one really explained what is the meaning of “win” in this situation.  
"Great, that's all I needed!" the girl handed the phone to Yuta and smiled. “I had worse.”  
“Don't worry; we are by your side!” Said Yuta, helping the girl. “And we will help you with mentors!”  
The boys leave her at one of the vacant tables and, saying that they would bring her all the books themselves, hid behind the shelves. Ira was stuck in the phone, distracted by the pain. “I need to take a cold shower today,” the girl thought when she saw someone's sneakers in front of her.  
"Thirteen!" Her mentor's cold voice said.  
"Pi Yoongi,” she said, standing up, bowing, but her legs twitched, and she almost fell.  
Her mentor caught her hand in time, keeping her from falling. The girl decided that enough of her senior honor and sat back in her chair. Yoongi pursed his lips, but said nothing.  
"Why are you sitting here?" He asked instead.  
The girl arch her eyebrow mockingly, as if "seriously?”. Nothing more to get?  
"I'm waiting for books," she said calmly.  
“Do you think they will magically appear on the table?”  
"Almost," she said when she saw Seonghwa and Yuta approach her with a stack of books and place them on the table. "Almost magic," she smiled sweetly at her mentor.  
“So you can't take the books yourself?” Yoongi asked, glaring at the boys.  
“I can. However, the guys kindly offered me help, which I just couldn't refuse.”  
Yuta and Seonghwa crossed from foot to foot without interfering in the altercation, and Ira remembered with a laugh how they said they would help her. Yoongi looked at her questioningly, but she just shrugged and smiled sweetly at her mentor again.  
"If that's all, Pi' Yoongi, I need to go back to the room, because I still have to do my homework for tomorrow."  
She bowed to Yoongi again and, shaking her head lightly in disapproval to the boys who already wanted to follow her, walked towards the exit. Well, you can’t say she walked, she limped, holding on to the shelves. Already reaching the car and throwing the backpack inside, her hand and key were been intercepted. She raised her head and saw Yoongi taking the keys from her hand.  
"You can bomb half the campus," he answered her dumb question. “I'll take you, anyway we live near.”  
The girl just nodded, not even asking how he knew in which dormitory she lived and sat in the passenger seat. He started the car and drove uncertainly. Ira watched as he gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hands, causing dark veins to appear on them and his breathing to be difficult.  
"Pi’ Yoongi, are you all right?" She was worried, because she loved her car, which she chose longer than the university.  
"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.  
“Do you have driver's license?”  
“Yes!” He growled, and the girl just rolled her eyes.  
They drove very slowly and the car was constantly swaying, because Yoongi could not properly align it: he was leaning to the right, then to the left.  
"Stop," Ira said.  
The guy, surprisingly, immediately obeyed and began to stop. Ira pulled the handbrake when she saw that he was hitting a curb that would have crashed into the bumper of a low car. They twitched, but since the speed was low, no one hit, and the seat belts…  
Yoongi gripped the steering wheel even harder, looking straight ahead with his big eyes. Ira put her hand on his, which made him shudder and quickly took his hand. She exhaled heavily.  
"Sit here, I'll ride," she said as she got out of the car.  
They swapped places. Ira started the car and moved slowly, feeling her leg constantly twitch. The girl stopped again and took off her belt, squeezing her right leg completely, hoping that in ten minutes, nothing would happen and she would not have to go to the hospital later. Yoongi watched intently, but said nothing. Ira drove more confidently now, glancing at the mentor, which was avoiding her by looking into the side window.  
A few minutes later, she parked near the dormitory and untied her belt, moaning softly. Slowly getting out of the car, she picked up her backpack and returned to Yoongi. The guy looked at her for a few seconds, then quickly turned around and left.  
"Fucking guys," Ira said softly and went into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Olenka called Ira again in the morning, who answered her with shortness of breath.  
"Are you running again?" Exclaimed Olenka. “After yesterday?”  
"Yeah," Ira said as she climbed the stairs. “How is the first day?”  
"It's not as rich as yours," Lena laughed. “Although…” she continued and told about the evening case and the competition.  
“So you were left sexually dissatisfied?” Ira laughed so hard that Lena could hear her laugh even through the door from the corridor.  
"Yeah," she said sadly.  
"I won't even comment on that," Ira said as she entered the room. "In twenty minutes in the parking lot," she added, knocking her out.  
The girls quickly gathered and left. Olenka said goodbye to Ira near her faculty and got out of the car.  
The first lectures were very interesting; she listened carefully and recorded everything. For lunch, she went to the central cafe with her classmates, when seniors approached them.  
“How is your first day?” Jimin asked, sitting across from them.  
“Gorgeous!” Several freshmen answered.  
Jungkook approached and sat down next to Olenka, smiling sweetly at the girl, who was a little tense, falsely smiling back at him.  
“Have you already thought about the competition?” He asked.  
"No," Lena and Wooyoung replied in unison.  
“After the last lecture, I'm waiting for you in the seventh building!” Jackson said in a cold voice to Olenka, then went on and sat down at a separate table.  
The girls sitting next to Lena watched him with loving eyes, yet Olenka tried not to look in his direction at all, as some irrational fear covered her when she heard his voice: just unrealistically beautiful on the one hand and so icy that it can freeze the whole ocean, on other hand.  
She waited for the end of the last lecture with horror, as if after that she would go to hard labor. Jackson, the popular guy half the girls run after, made her banal fear, and she wondered how Ira could stand up to Yoongi, who as the mentors said was the most aggressive of their company.  
Nerveless, the lecture was over, and as she procrastinated as she walked slowly to the seventh building, it appeared on her way much faster than she had expected. Olenka went in and immediately received a message: "Office 56". She didn't even want to know if the mentor was watching her or how he even knew she had just come in, but the girl went to office 56, frozen in front of the door. Gathering all her will in her fist, she slowly opened the door and froze in place one more time, seeing a relaxed senior in plain jeans and an unbuttoned-up gray short-sleeved shirt. It exposed the sleeve of a tattoo on his arm that hid under his shirt, and reappeared on the chest and barely reached the neck, seductively curving on the collarbone of the boy. The girl bit her cheek from the middle so as not to make any sound.  
Then she turned her gaze to his eyes, which poured icy water over her with his coldness, and this sobered the girl well, but made her remember her fear again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ira left the car and immediately was approached by Seonghwa and Yuta.  
“How are you?” Yuta asked.  
"All right," the girl smiled. “I was jogging in the morning, so everything is okay.”  
"You're crazy," Seonghwa laughed.  
"Yeah," they entered to the building and went straight to the lecture.  
"By the way," Yuta said, "the mentors wrote that we needed to choose the Faculty's Star and Moon for the competition."  
"Everyone chose you and Yuta," Seonghwa finished.  
"No! No fucking way! That's enough for me, I won't win another university competition! And I absolutely do not care, I will not go! Let them choose someone else!”  
"You didn't answer anything when they asked you yesterday," Yuta added uncertainly.  
“No,” Ira waved her fingers and went into the class just in front of the teacher.  
The lessons passed calmly and the girl had time to checked the message group how they chose the Star and the Moon. The worst thing was that there were mentors in the group and they read everything and she had a feeling that if she refuse to participate, they will punish her. But she didn't care: if she said no, then no.  
On the last lecture in their group message was a notice from Taehyung that everyone should go to the field after this lesson and the whole group moaned heavily at the same time, professor looked at everyone dissatisfied, but said nothing.  
After the lecture, they all went to the yard, where the sun was mercilessly burning. Seonghwa prudently bought a few bottles of water, but on the sun like this they soon would be hot, and they went into the field. Everyone immediately sat down on the grass, and a few minutes later the mentors came out to them. Freshmen solemnly greeted them.  
“I hope your first day passed without incident?” Yoongi asked, and it was clear that he was already angry. “Since you already decided who would be the Star and the Moon of the faculty, you should go with Taehyung later…”  
Ira raised her hand, thus interrupting the mentor.  
"Thirteen!" He said, almost through his teeth, and the girl just stood up, considering it as permission to speak, even though she knew it wasn't .  
"I will not take part in the competition and my classmates kindly," she returned to her classmates with a sweet but slightly bloodthirsty smile, "will find another Star."  
Freshmen nodded. Yoongi examined them, and then turned his gaze to the girl.  
"Ten rounds everyone and sixty for thirteenth!" Yoongi barked.  
The freshmen stood up and looked at the field. The circle took more than one kilometer. But even if you take one, Ira had to run sixty kilometers. The mentors also looked at the field and then looked at Ira.  
"Listen, don't bend the stick," IM said.  
"She can always give up!" Yoongi said, looking straight in to her eyes and smiling playfully.  
Ira calmly looked at him, smiled, and then turned around and ran. Other freshmen ran after her. Ten laps were easy for the girl and for most of her classmates, who were already sitting in the shade and drinking water. As she reached the twentieth circle, she felt the sun burn her mercilessly, sweat trickles from her, the T-shirt stuck to her body, depicting her figure. The girl tied her hair. From the classmates on the field, only a few remained - who did not listen to the mentors, who told them to disperse. As she reached the fortieth circle, the strength slowly left her. She began to stumble a lot, but stubbornly ran on.  
“Yoongi, fuck, stop her!” Said Taehyung. “You understand that she will either run with her last might to the end or lost consciousness!”  
"She can stop!" Yoongi said through gritted teeth, watching intently as she kept leaning to the side.  
He was already angry at himself for telling her to do this because he hoped she would refuse. But he was standing now and just clenching his fists. Pride did not allow him to stop the girl.  
After another circle, the sun hid behind the black clouds, giving the girl such a necessary coolness, but not for long. In a couple of seconds, the girl was pouring heavy rain, and the mentors realized that she simply would not get out of bed tomorrow.  
"Ira!" IM shouted as she ran past them, but the girl didn't even pay attention. "Thirteen!" He said with a sigh, and the girl stopped, looking at him.  
She was breathing hard, completely wet; her hair and clothes were sticking to her body.  
"Enough!" IM said, but the girl turned her gaze to Yoongi, looking at him, waiting.  
He could not. He just couldn't.  
“Forty-five!” He said, and the girl just nodded and ran on.  
"You're a moron, Yoongi!" JB growled. "What the fuck? Would the crown fall off you? Moron!” he said at last and went to the car, pulling out a blanket, which he put under the cover and they continued to look anxiously at the girl.  
For the last five laps, she didn't understand how she ran. Her legs and arms simply disobeyed, her lungs burning with terrible fire, eating away at them from within. The side was stabbing, and piercing wind just erected bones. The last five laps were pure stubborn and automatic. As soon as she reached the sixtieth lap, stopping at the mentors, the forces completely left her and she fell to her knees, and then completely fell to the ground. Seonghwa immediately ran up to her, lifting her in his arms, and JB wrapped her in a blanket. They put her on a bench, but as soon as Seonghwa wanted to let her go, she immediately leaned to the side, almost falling again and the guy picked her up, holding her close. The girl shook terribly; her eyelids trembled with her eyes closed. Each of the boys looked at Yoongi with an evil and incomprehensible look. Yoongi understood that he had fucked it up and the girl would be sick tomorrow. But he couldn't admit it, he couldn't.  
"I'll take her to the room," Seonghwa said, lifting her into his arms.  
"Do you know where she lives?" IM asked.  
“Eh… No.”  
"I know," Yoongi said, taking the girl from the freshman. "But you will drive," he added, and went to the girl's car.  
Everyone looked behind him.  
"Wow," JB said, handing to Seonghwa Ira's backpack.  
The freshman said goodbye and ran after the mentor. Yoongi sat with the girl at the back seat and Seonghwa set off, arriving very quickly.  
"Take the room key out of her backpack," Yoongi ordered, which the boy did and handed over to his mentor.  
They came out and the freshman locked the car and hesitated for a second, gave the keys to Yoongi. The guy quickly turned around and hid with Ira in one of the dormitories, the freshman stood for a few more minutes and also went to his block.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pi' Jackson," Olenka said to the elder and walked into a spacious room with sofa, table on which stood a laptop, and many mirrors on the walls.  
"Come in," Jackson said in a cold voice.  
The girl walked over and froze next to the couch, not knowing what to do next.  
"Sit down!" The mentor rolled his eyes and Lena sat on the edge. "Closer," he looked at her with his dark eyes, in which the pupil filled almost the whole eye.  
Olenka moved closer to him for a couple of inches. Jackson rolled his eyes again and, grabbing her by the shoulders, pushed her to him. The girl's heart began to pound and she could not say: it was because she was scared or because of the proximity of such hot and sexy body of her mentor. The guy rested one hand on her shoulder, and the other put the laptop on his lap, opening a folder.  
“Did you choose with what to perform?” He asked, to which Olenka shook her head in denial. “Here are the performances of previous years. Look, maybe something will suit you.”  
With these words, he launched a video. It was hard for Olenka to focus on, because the mentor's hand, which was barely stroking her shoulder, was quite distracting, as was the fact that it was Jackson. The girl did not look away from the screen, although she did not see anything clearly, only how one picture changes another, one participant changes another. Until he appeared on the screen!  
Jackson, in a dark blue satin shirt with a few unbuttoned buttons, barely exposing his chest, revealing a little more view of the pumped-up body than the girl saw when she entered the office. Tight black pants left space for imagination, covering the most interesting with carelessly tucked shirt. Jackson began to sing on the screen in a seductive and strong voice, looking darkly straight into the camera and then Olenka slowly turned her gaze to Jackson, who was sitting next to her and looked at her intently with the same look: incomprehensible, dark, dangerous. The girl swallowed hard, exerting all her will to turn her gaze back to the screen, but because the screen was dark, she saw the reflection of the eyes of the mentor, who did not look away from her.  
Olenka saw the seductive movements of the boy and heard the audience screaming with delight. The girl felt the boy's movements gently pull her lower abdomen and licked her lips, which Jackson immediately turned his gaze, mirroring the movement. By the end of his performance on the screen, the girl saw only his lips, which glistened, wet with his tongue.  
She came out of a kind of trance only when the screen became completely bright. Olenka blinked a couple of times to remove the veil from her eyes.  
“I…” the girl began, but only a hoarse sound escaped from her throat. She cleared her throat and tried to say again. “I know what I will show at the competition.”  
"All right," Jackson said calmly, and she was jealous that his voice was as cold as when she came in. “Do you need help in something?”  
“I just need a place to train.”  
“Will this hall be suitable?”  
The girl just nodded. Jackson pulled out a bunch of keys, unhooked one, and placed it on his laptop.  
"You can come here whenever you want. You can also use a laptop, there is no password.”  
The freshman nodded and reached for the key when Jackson grabbed her hand and she was forced to look at him.  
"I believe in you," he said in the same cold voice, but something in him changed imperceptibly, and Lena heard it.  
She just nodded and the mentor let go of her hand. Olenka took the key, hiding it in her bag. The girl got up and walked towards the door, in front of which she turned:  
"Thank you, Pi' Jackson," she bowed her head, to which the boy only nodded, and as she turned around, she noticed that he licked like predator, but she wasn't sure it wasn't just her fantasy.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoongi opened the door, easily holding the girl in his arms and wondering how such a light girl could push and run an unreal number of times. He threw aside the already wet blanket and went to the bathroom with Ira. He quickly turned on the warm water in the shower and leaned it against the wall. The girl muttered something, but never opened her eyes. The mentor took off her clothes, trying not to be distracted by her slender and now accessible body. He rubbed her skin until it turned red and wrapped it in a towel, lifting it in his arms.  
Throwing the blanket off the bed and taking off her underwear, Yoongi wrapped it around her, feeling his forehead, which was on fire.  
"Fuck," he said softly.  
The senior unhooked the spare key from her room and went to his room, which was right next door, although the girl did not know about it. Taking the necessary medicine from the first-aid kit, he returned to Ira, put a kettle in it and brewed a heat-lowering powder. The girl moaned softly in pain, rolling to one side, and something in Yoongi's chest tightened. He squatted on the edge of the bed, brushing the damp hair from the girl's face.  
"Ira," he said. "Ira!" He added louder, but the girl did not wake up. "Thirteen!" He shouted.  
The girl jerked, immediately moaning in pain and grabbing her waist. She looked around the room blindly until Yoongi put his hand on her shoulder. The freshman focused her gaze on the mentor and a sweet smile immediately blossomed on her face. Yoongi could barely keep from smiling back at her, because her smile was contagious.  
“Drink!” He said instead, holding out the glass.  
The girl, without even asking what was there, took the glass and drained it, never grimacing at the lemon medicine, although even at the sight of this Yoongi swallowed. He took the glass, placing it on the bedside table.  
“Lie down!” He pressed her shoulder, causing her to moan again, and the boy abruptly withdrew his hands.  
The elder wrapped her in a blanket when the girl began to shake slightly from the cold.  
“Do you have another blanket?” He asked, to which she shook her head in denial. "I'll bring mine," said the boy, rising from the bed.  
Ira grabbed his arm and he turned slowly, feeling an unrealistically hot palm on her wrist.  
"Stay with me," the girl said, bumping into a cold gaze. "At least until I fall asleep," she added softly.  
The guy hesitated for a couple of seconds. He had never slept with a girl in the truest sense of the word. However, the hand that gripped his wrist tightly and shook slightly belonged to the girl he had brought to this state. Although on the other hand he justified himself by saying that she could at any moment refuse, stop and give up!  
Still, Yoongi sat on the bed. The girl smiled, never letting go of his hands and turned to the side. She was still shaking, so the mentor lay down, hugging and holding her closer. Ira smiled when she felt the hot hands and warmth coming from the boy and warming herself, so a few minutes later, warming up, she flew into the kingdom of Morpheus.  
The elder heard his ward's even breathing, but was in no hurry to get up. He reassured him only by the fact that he was simply tormented by conscience; only because of this, he remained lying in bed, hugging the girl. This is not because he was comfortable. No, he never admits it, even to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning came quickly. The guy woke up so early for the first time, although he always liked to sleep longer. He looked at the girl who was sleeping on his arm and there was some incomprehensible warmth in his chest. Yoongi frowned and slowly got out of bed so as not to wake the girl. He touched her forehead, which was still hot, and made a heat-lowering powder, placing it on the bedside table beside her. Picking up the spare key, the guy quietly left the room, closing it.  
Ira immediately opened her eyes, barely smiling. She sat on the bed, drinking medicine and called Olenka.  
"Hello," came a friend's sleepy voice.  
"Kitty, I'm a little sick here," Ira said, seeing that it six in the morning. "That's why I can't pick you up."  
“Are you sick?” The voice immediately became more meaningful. "I'll come in now!"  
Olenka knocked out, and a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Ira got up hard, opened the door and just as hard went back to bed.  
"You don't look very good," Lena said, pressing her hand to Ira’s forehead.  
"Well, thank you," Ira laughed, to which Olenka also smiled.  
“I'll bring you medicine during the break. Had you drank something?”  
"Yeah," she said, nodding at the table where the empty medicine bags were.  
“Okay. Then I go to gather, and you do not dare to get out of bed!” Olenka threatened with a finger.  
“Well, at least you can go to the toilet?” Ira asked plaintively.  
"You can go to the bathroom," her friend laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll come soon!"  
Olenka waved her hand, leaving Ira alone, and a few minutes later, she fell asleep again from the medicine.  
***  
Olenka quickly gathered and left the dormitory. The sun wasn't very hot yet, so she didn't mind walking a little, but five minutes later a black tinted car stopped by.  
“Hi!” Said Wooyoung as he got out of the car. “Without your friend today?”  
"She's sick," she said, pausing.  
“At the very beginning of studying?” The guy was surprised.  
“She is an engineer.”  
"Ah," the boy said, understanding everything at once. "Sit down!"  
Olenka sat down in the passenger seat and Wooyoung moved.  
“Have you thought about what will you show on the competition?”  
“Dance,” the girl answered. “And you?”  
I will sing and play the piano,” he smiled.  
“We will win!” Olenka laughed.  
“For sure!” winked at her Wooyoung and the girl somehow got the impression that he knows something what she don’t know. Yet.  
After a few minutes, the guy parked in front of the faculty and opened the girls door. They went inside, unaware that after them from the other side of the road was watching the mentor. A very angry mentor.  
The lecture went smoothly and very quick. Before lunch, the girl went to the pharmacy to get medicine and asked Wooyoung to drive her to the dorms and back, because she wanted to start the rehearsal. However, she realized that medicine was too late. She went into the room of a friend who was asleep and saw that on the table there are medicine that she has managed to drink. Olenka quietly left what she bought, making a note to ask Ira, who takes care of her and quietly left the room, going in the seventh corps.  
"Thank you, Young," she said as he opened the door for her again.  
"Contact me," he smiled, handing her the bag she had forgotten in the car. "If your friend can't drive you tomorrow, write to me tonight," he said, kissing the girl on the cheek.  
She nodded and waved at him as she walked to the room with the mirrors. For a long time the girl could not choose the music she wanted to dance to, and then for a long time she could not come up with something that she would like. Disappointed, Olenka sat down on the sofa, looking at the laptop, and then quickly, not giving herself time to change her mind opened the video with Jackson's performance. Jne more time: this look, these seductive movements, his body and his voice - all this aroused her excitement. Without a second's hesitation, she turned on the song again and began to move smoothly beneath it, looking at her reflection in the mirror. On the last chord and the last movement, a picture of what she should be wearing appeared before her eyes. The girl smiled to herself in the mirror and noted that her pupils were greatly dilated, and in her mind was twisted the performance of the mentor.  
“He has a menacing look, Olenka!” She said to herself. “You were told to stay away from people like him and this is a very good time to take at least some wise advice!” She looked at herself once more and shook her head sadly. “God, I'm stupid…”  
When the girl finished dancing a few hours later, she took her bag and went to the dormitories. She needs to relax, and it will be useful for Ira to drink alcohol, it can treat her well.


	10. Chapter 10

Through her sleep, Ira heard the door to her room someone open and came in, but she was so exhausted, even though she was asleep all the time, that she couldn't even open her eyes. Someone walked around the room a bit, then turned on the kettle and after a few seconds, the mattress bent under a heavy body. Then she felt a strand of hair being taken from her and a finger gently running down her cheek. However, the hand disappears abruptly and someone, even though she knew it was Yoongi, gets out of bed.  
"Idiot!" The boy mutters to himself.  
In a few minutes, he moves her lightly by the shoulder.  
"Thirteen," he said at once, and the girl opened her eyes slightly, bumping into the mentor's dark eyes. “Drink!” He said, holding out glass.  
The girl drank everything, giving him back an empty glass.  
"You'd always be so obedient," the boy whispered to himself, although the freshman heard everything perfectly. "I'll get you some food later," he said, and, glancing at Ira once again, left the room quickly.  
The girl smiled to herself, sitting more comfortably on the bed. She picked up her phone. An hour later should be lunch, but her drowsiness was even stronger than in the morning. She went to the page of the university group, checking the news, until she came across another video with herself in the lead role. The video began when the mentors approached the freshmen. Then there was Ira's fight with Yoongi, which was very well heard, and then all her sixty laps, along with one unplanned stop. The most interesting thing for Ira was whom it was that stayed for so long, shooting it all, although the video was accelerated, but she knows that she ran around the field for about an hour and a half, if not more. In addition, someone stood for so long and filmed it all in the rain! Moreover, most importantly: they started filming before the fight started!  
The post to the video was also: "Those who bet on mentors: you still have time to change your mind! She will win! Moreover, she will be able to take revenge for all the girls that Pi ’Yoongi used for his own pleasure! Thirteen, I believe in you!” The girl decided not to read the comments, knowing that there would still be a fight over who was for whom. She put down the phone, wrapped herself in a blanket, and fell asleep again to wake up after a while because the room just smelled divine.  
On the nightstand was a package containing food. Ira immediately felt hungry and opened it, began to eat and mentally thanked Yoongi for it.  
It was already evening when happy Olenka came into the room.  
“And why such joy?” Ira asked skeptically. She was hungry again, although she usually ate little.  
"We're going to the bar!" Exclaimed the girl. “So come on, march to the shower and get dressed!”  
“Is it okay that I'm sick?”  
“Vodka is the best medicine!” Olenka announced and went to the door. "I'll be here in twenty minutes and you'll be ready by then!"  
She quickly left the room. Ira had no choice, but to get up and go to the shower with a heavy head.


End file.
